


Of Grumpy Doctors and Late Night Patients

by faaabiii



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Bones has healing powers, But he doesn't use them here, Gen, Hurt!Spock, Vignette, injured!Spock, or rather a massive headache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faaabiii/pseuds/faaabiii
Summary: Doctor McCoy looked at the soaked wet pointy-eared space elf at his doorstep with wide eyes.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	Of Grumpy Doctors and Late Night Patients

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language. Any mistakes are my own. Enjoy!

His father really liked telling him stories about aliens. Sometimes, he'd get so excited and passionate that little Len couldn't help but wonder if his daddy had really met these people. In a world where humans had powers, why couldn't green-blooded pointy-eared space elves be living secretly among humans? 

"I'll be damned. " 

Doctor McCoy looked at the soaked wet pointy-eared space elf at his doorstep with wide eyes. 

"I assume you are Doctor Leonard McCoy, son of Doctor David McCoy? " 

When McCoy took too long to answer, the stranger raised an eyebrow, dark eyes full of... something. Something that made McCoy want to punch him. 

"You assume correctly. May I ask who the hell are you? " 

"I am Spock, " 'Spock' raised his hand in a very familiar gesture, one his father's imaginary aliens used as a greeting. "Son of Sarek. My father and yours had a previous acquaintance. " 

Not so imaginary anymore, huh.

''Doctor, I must require your assistance. ''

"It is an ungodly hour to request anyone's assistance, even more under this rain— " 

Suddenly, the rigid posture melted away, dark eyes rolled behind his head and, just like that, Spock, son of Sarek, passed out. Thankfully, McCoy's arms catched him before his face could hit the ground. Unfortunately, Leonard was unprepared to the alien's weight. That's how he ended under the body of a very tall, unconscious, and impossibly heavy space elf. 

The Doctor groaned. As gently as possible (which wasn't gentle at all), he moved Spock's body to the left. There was a stickiness to his night suit. He looked down and saw a green substance—

 _Blood_ , his mind provided immediately, or rather, McCoy senior's voice, a distant memory about alien physiology coming to his mind. He remembered thinking that his father was awfully descriptive of his fictional species, more often than not those depictions being borderline insane. Copper based green blood? A heart where a liver should be? Touch telepathy? 

Turns out his father wasn’t the most creative man in the world as he had thought this whole time. If Spock was telling the truth, then the stories David McCoy created to entertain his child were based on real people. Actual aliens.

He had so many questions. 

...which wouldn't get answered if he didn't take his ass off the floor to take care of his late night patient.

So taking his ass off the floor he did. He locked the door first and then knelt beside the alien. He was cold to the touch. _Too_ cold. Using his healing powers to take care of the more serious wounds would be useless if the guy died of hypothermia. Leonard needed to get Spock to the couch (no way he would be able to drag his body upstairs to one of the bedrooms), remove his soaked clothes and cover him with all the blankets he had.

It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could write a full-lenght fiction about this, but I'm not that creative. I just love the idea of Bones having the rare and greatly sought out healing powers and kind of being in danger because of it. Spock and Bones frenemy friendship is a bonus.
> 
> I have a few ideas for this. Maybe one day I'll write a second part. For now, it is completed. 
> 
> ppppPPPLEASE, if you get inspired by this, be my guest to write a longer piece. I actually am only posting this in hopes that someone will do this idea justice. 
> 
> See ya! *winks*


End file.
